jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen'Jidai Gavin Phoenix
"Regret Nothing, Fear Less..." -Gavin Phoenix Gavin was one who prided himself on protecting his friends. He strived to be the best he could, going beyond the limits of his mind, body, spirit, and heart. He found enjoyment out of constantly training. He was a master forger and made custom lightsabers and weapons. Also very skilled in building and modifiying starships. =History= Early Life Birth Gavin was born on Naza Prime, a planet far beyond the reaches of the known galaxy. It was only reachable by shimmering, mainly by only the Shadows who originated from there. It was a Force sensitive planet thriving in the light-side of the Force. It was a beautiful planet that thrived life. Most of the people there where not warriors due to that no wars could take place there since the planet would destroy all weapons and evil that came to the planet. The only weapon that could be allowed was the Shadow Saber, the weapon of the Force sensitive Shadow warriors, due to it being powered by the Shadow crystals of the planet. Gavin was the son of Rav and Ella D’Naga. He had an older brother, Falcor D’Naga, and a younger sister, Kia D’Naga. They lived happily in the Forest of Life on Naza Prime. Little is known about Gavin’s childhood, since he can’t remember much of it due to a memory loss. Most can figure the first four years of his life where happy and carefree. Stolen Lives Gavin's family went to Tatooine when he was four. It was his father's home. While there they enjoyed the sites, but only to find pain in the end. A shadow demon, Reverence, came and killed his parents. The children were enraged and attacked, but proved worthless. Gavin was tossed onto a rock and went unconcious. His sister and brother where thrown as well. Falcor was the only one Reverence took. Kia ended up disappearing that day. A Different Life Gavin laid in the sands for days and was close to dying. Luckily, the Supreme Shadow Master at the time, his great grandfather, Yukio D’Naga, came to Tatooine and found Gavin. Deciding it was best to keep him out of this ordeal, he took him to an older couple’s home. He dropped him off there on the doorstep and disappeared in search of Reverence. The couple came to the door and found Gavin. Wondering who he was and how he got here, they took him in. They treated his wounds and nursed him back to health. After a few days in their company, Gavin finally awoke. Not knowing where he was or even who he was. The impact on the rock had given him a loss of memory. He no longer had any memory of his life before this day, not even the day Reverence killed his family. Though the couple thought it would be best to help him recover his lost memories, they really wanted a son, and decided to keep him as there own. There he became Phenom Aquar. He lived on the planet for nine years with them. They were moisture farmers outside of Mos Eisly. He was adventurous, always learning new things, and doing dangerous things. He leaned to fly, and even was able to fly with a few star pilots, who let him fly their ships occasionally. He also excelled at operating speeders and even had the privilage to try and pilot a pod-racer. He didn’t see it as his thing so never became experienced in that area. He took to hunting well, becoming a skilled marksmen. He had learned to handle two blasters at one time. There were some things that the couple wondered about Gavin. There was a patch of reptile-like skin just below the base of his neck between his shoulder blades. They figured it was something from his original race that he came from. Gavin never noticed this. He did, however, notice that strange things would occasionally happen. Things like objects levitating, hearing voices in his head, sensing things far away. The couple this too, but they eventually began to pay no mind to the happenings. Gavin didn’t have many friends. Most of his time, especially at night, he’d look to the sky and imagine being somewhere else, being able to see different places. He sometimes felt that he was meant for so much more than what he had, and every now and then, feel like something was missing. Still time went on and Gavin lived under the knowledge that he was Phenom Aquar, native to Tatooine. Relived Memories Though life wasn’t the same on Tatooine as it was on Naza, Gavin lived happily. But when he turned thirteen, things changed for him yet again. It was just a regular morning. Gavin woke up, did his chores, spent time with the family, and did with run with his speeder. That night, when he got back home from a speed run through the desert, he meet some unwanted visitors. Tusken Raiders had taken over his house. He grabbed his blaster and jumped out of the speeder before it stopped. He ran inside, shooting at the few he found. They went down with injuries but didn’t die. Gavin made his way through the house, calling out for his adoptive parents. He finally came up to the main room and found his mother in a corner trying to avoid the battle his father was having with the lead Raider. Shoots were fired at Gavin and he took cover. He hide under behind a cupboard as more Raiders came in to help the leader. Shoots were fired back and forth, a few Raiders went down. Gavin peeked out from behind the cupboard and shot once taking out one Raider. He was spotted and began to run as the remaining Raiders followed him. They caught him and brought him back. Pinning him down on his knees, he watched as the fight between the leader and his father raged on. It looked like his dad had the upper hand, then the leader got dirty. The leader buried the end of his rifle into his dad’s stomach. He feel over as the leader then brought the end up to his chin, knocking him on his back and disoriented. A few Raiders grabbed his mother and brought her over by his father. The leader looked at Gavin before him and two others slaughtered them in front of him. Rage, anger and hate filled Gavin. As the leader made his way over to him, Gavin screamed. A shock wave emerged from the scream, allowing him to get free. The Raiders were startled and fled. Gavin fell to his knees and cried from the pain of the loss, the anger, and the hate. He, though he didn’t remember, had now lost to sets of parents. A few days went by before Gavin decided to chase after the group. He grabbed his blasters and jumped into his speeder. It was no longer functional due to sabotage by the Raiders. Gavin jumped back out and went out on foot. He was filled with revenge and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he killed them all for what they had done. Revenge's Discovery After a few days of mourning, Gavin set out across the desert sands in pursuit of the Raiders. They had a few day head start, but he wouldn’t stop until he found them. He walked for days; following a very faint trail he felt was the specific group he sought. He ran out of supplies a week and a half into the journey. Luckily, there was a small town nearby. After gathering up some more supplies, he went into a local bar. At his age, he wasn’t welcome there, but he didn’t care. His mind was too focused on revenge. He took a seat at the bar and began to ponder some things. A group of people behind him was looking for trouble and decided Gavin would be perfect for their fun. They grabbed his chair and made it fall back. Gavin hit the floor and rolled back to his feet. Everyone laughed except for a hooded figure in the corner. Gavin warned them to leave him alone. The group decided he needed a lesson in manners. They all went at him at once. Something suddenly took over Gavin. He jumped back into a flip, using the Force to span some distance. As Gavin came around, he pulled out his blasters and fired a shot from each before landing. The two shots hit their target on two in the group. They fell to the ground holding their stomachs. The other three in the group ran to him. Gavin replaced his blasters and spun around, kicking the first guy in the chin, sending him spinning hard to the ground. Gavin got between the other two, hitting one in the stomach then elbowing the other the same way. Gavin pushed the first guy back and dropped to the ground sweeping the second guy’s feet out from under him. The first guy was already on top of Gavin. Gavin quickly turned and held up a hand, sending the guy flying into the wall with a Force push. Gavin looked at his hands and didn’t know what just happened. Everyone was whispering and the hooded figure was on his feet, approaching Gavin. Gavin took off running outside. He hid in an ally way for a minute. When he thought he was safe, he walked out only to end up right in front of the figure. He grabbed Gavin and let him know he meant no harm. He removed his hooded and began to tell Gavin about what kind of person he was. He was a Force sensitive. Gavin listened but let it just pass through his mind. Revenge was all he could think about. He left the figure there and set out again. Days past and Gavin was now beginning to question why he was out here. The words from the man began to run through his mind. A sand storm began to form. Gavin knew he had to find shelter. He found an abandoned hut and took shelter there. While the storm raged, Gavin looked through the hut and found different things; lightsaber construction manuals, history of Jedi, and other things about the Force. The words ran through his mind even more now. Gavin yawned and saw how tired he was. Gavin was soon asleep. When he awoke, the man was there in front of him. He had followed him since he left the town. He told Gavin that he was a Jedi Master, and wanted to take Gavin with him to be trained as a Jedi. Gavin accepts the offer and they head back to the town. From there, they head to Yavin IV. Training and Life in the Force A New Path Gavin spent the next 6 years training as a Jedi under the master who found him. He learned fast in the ways of the Force. Much faster than normal. It's unknown why he developed so fast. He became a Jedi Knight in no time. Once at that point, he progression became as a normal Force sensitive. One day, the council called his master and him together to tend to a dispute between to political parties, on that would break into a civil war if not settled. They took the mission and went to Garqi. They left without question and quickly. Upon entering, they were met by the ruling political party of the planet. They brought the two leaders together for a meeting to try and resolve the differences. Upon hearing the rising side, Gavin's master decided they should be in charge and began to fall from the mission. He tried to kill the ruling leader of the planet and pave the way for the rising party. Gavin couldn't see why and wouldn't stand for that way. He tried talking his master down, saying this wasn't the way of the Jedi. His master didn't care for the ways of the Jedi any longer and believed them weak. He tried to get Gavin to join him and show him the truth, but Gavin wouldn't have it. Anger filled Gavin that his master would act this way. After a strike from his master, gavin ignited his blue saber. The blue against his master's lava colored saber gave and interesting color to the darkened halls of their arena. Gavin had to be careful as not to get under his master's saber as it occasionally dripped lava. Back and forth the master went at the apprentice. Gavin gave no ground and proved to be stronger opponent than the master thought. Gavin took advantage of the shadows in the hall and cut his saber. His master found his presence and approached but Gavin quickly cause his master to slip by. Gavin ignited his saber and brought it down beheading his master. The parties seeing what happened, decided to work together to avoid such a result amongst themselves. Gavin took his master's saber and placed it in a box. The locals gave him an X-Wing and Gavin left. Gavin went to dagobath. For a year he was there in exile. He couldn't return to the order. Not after what had happened as well as some of what his master told him, he felt true. The year passed and he trained himself. He heard whispers in the Force of the Gray Jedi. Their ways seemed to follow closer to Gavin's thoughts. He left for the Citadel that he felt he was drawn to. The Gray Line of the Between Gavin made his way to the Gray Citadel. Upon showing up, he walked right into a major fight. Without hesitation, he jumped in and began attacking who was suggested to be the invaders. At the time, he spent most of his effort helping a girl named Chroma. After the fight, she disappeared. He had quickly made friends with three of the gray as soon as the battle was over, Omas Raine, Miko Panaka, and Sev. Not even half and hour after that battle, another started up. A unique battle Gavin never witnessed before. The girl Chroma was involved again. The three he just met was with him in this battle and they beat the creature that threatened them. Not even being there a day, Sev asked him if he would be his second in command of the new outpos they were making on Kamino. Gavin agreed and left soon after. While there, he met another gray of the citadel, Stormro. Time went well and he helped run the outpost until the attack came. A superlaser destroyed the outpoast and the Gray went back to the citadel. The outpost was being rebuilt but was eventually left abandoned. time passed and Gavin eventually ran into Falcor Phoenix. Though at the time, neither knew it but the Force had reunited the brothers. Each taking new names. They became close. Falcor made a prediction about Gavin falling to the darkside if he couldn't protect his friends, mainly Chroma, or so he thought. Time progessed a little further and a Sith known as Averice came for Falcor. He threatened him and the Gray. Gavin defended Falcor and they realized that Chroma wasn't the one they thought. It was Falcor Gavin would have fallen had he not protected. Much time went on, battles with the grays continued. Meeting new friends, Akire, Raziel, Svo'k, Winter, Raze and Yukio. Time had passed and he became a strong and respected Gray. He had been chosen to serve on the secret council of seven. At that time, an old Gray reappeared. He complained that the Gray had fallen from what it should have that the ctadel he created was acting as it was created to be. With this he stepped back in, tried to anyway, and restore it's path. Much resistance was met as everyone believed in Falcor and chose to follow him. With the new carrier Stormro had designed, the Gray that remained loyal to Falcor, boarded the ship and the traveling gray council was born. In that time, Falcor had been revived of most of his memories of his past, his destiny as a Shadow. All that was left was his memories of Gavin. Being the leader and after talking with Raze and Yukio, Falcor decided to train a select few in the Shadow arts. Gavin was the first he took. From the D'Naga, he took him to Naza. Finding His Destiny Shadows and the Truth Falcor brought Gavin to Naza, only to leave him there to deal with some other matters. Gavin wandered the forest and began to explore and continued his regular training. Soon, Falcor returned and began to teach Gavin the ways of the Shadows, starting with shimmering. Gavin learned quickly, which made Falcor rather curious. Learning these skills was no easy feat and learning them at the pace he was was remarkable. Upon learning how to shimmer, the different forms of shimmering, and the philosophy of the shadows, Falcor decided Gavin was ready to become a Shadow Knight. Falcor took him to the mountains and had him enter a cave in search for the Shadow crystals to make his new Shadow Saber. Gavin walked deep into the cave at the sound of a voice calling to him. He came to a small pool that seemed to light up to the shining crystals inside. It was there his mother appeared to him. She informed him of who he was and passed the two Shadow crystals meant for him. He left the cave and returned with his brother who also found out that they were brothers.Gavin and Falcor were united as brothers and in memory. He helped Falcor train the others that were selected to become Shadow warriors. Lost Love and Memory Loss While helping the others train on Naza, Falcor underwent a slight change in his sleep. His memories after a certain point in his life became blocked. Gavin helped get Falcor under cointrol at his fits of panic, as he couldn't remember anything or anyone he saw other than Gavin, only because of them being kids on Naza. Once under control and working to restore his memories, Gavin returned to Naza to continue the training. Upon returning to Naza, a girl watched him, working with the others. Gavin noticed her and felt drawn to follow. Hours later, they came to a village where his brother already was. A day went by a Falcor was restored his memories. Spending time with the natives, Falcor came to remember after talking to the girl, that Gavin had asked her to marry him when he was three. She wasn't holding him to the enagement since he was so little at the time. She was one hundred and eight years old when Gavin returned as Gavin was only twenty. Her gift of vision showed her the man he would become, the reason for her accepting the proposal. He spent the rest of the time training the others and spending time with Jade. Quest for the Pearl By request and tradition, Gavin had to swim to the depths of the Great Ocean and retrieve the Traditional Pearl. He had to give it to Jade's father to prove he was worthy of marrying Jade. He dove deep into the water, keeping slight pressure pressing off him, keeping the water back. Using Breath Control, he swam for hours before reaching the bottom. Once there he found many pearls, and took one. His swim back to the top almost killed him. His lost focued for a second. Being close to the surface, he used the Force to push him out of the water to the shore. He returned the pearl to her father and awaited to be married four days later. After the wedding Gavin left Naza. He took care of some business before returning to Naza for a year. There he trained further in the Shadow arts, mastering his projection and shimmering abilities, as well as mastering Shadow Healing. Deeper Into the Shadows Accepting Darkness After spending a year on Naza with his wife and training further into the Shadow arts, Gavin returned to the Gray Citadel on Ossus. Tension was building amongst the Shadows of Darkness and Light. Gavin began having dreams as interesting things started happend to him and around his room. A saberstaff was created, weapons floating around the room, and laughter being heard along with a woman screaming. Taking his friend, Raziel Baal, he went to Nazaremos. There they fought a Shadow demon who helped Gavin dive into the darkness. He helped him control the darkness and use it as a weapon of light. His went from their original ice blue to solid black and his dirty blonde hair turned silver. Darkness, as well as light, flowed through him. Not long after diving into the darkness, the Supreme Shadow Master of the time, Raze D'Naga , took Gavin and begin training him, giving him the power to be his apprentice, a Shadow Guardian. Gavin trained harder, controlling the darkness inside him. Growing Family After becoming the Shadow Guardian, his wife gave birth to two daughters. One held the essence of light and one of darkness. The darker daughter was born first. The second she was born, a shadow demon hid the darkness inside long enough to come to Naza and steal the child, blocking the memories of the lost daughter, Videl. A few minutes later his other daughter, Tierany, was born. Gavin wasn't on Naza at the time of birth so the events that transpired where unknown to him. Battle Between Friends After Gavin was given the power of the Shadow Guardian and made Raze’s apprentice for the next Supreme Shadow Master, Reverence decided that he also needed an apprentice. Stormro just didn’t have what it took to be the next Supreme Shadow Demon in his eyes. So, Reverence turned to Raziel and began to tempt him. At first, Raziel wasn’t affected, but as time grew on, Reverence began to get into Raziel’s mind. Raziel began to question things, about himself and the Gray Order. These questions constantly made him run from a battle, which was not like him to do. After Reverence gotten far enough into his mind, he brought Raziel to Nazaremos. There, Reverence had the darkness of the planet fill Raziel, until there was nothing left but the darkness of Raziel’s heart, his darkest desires and darkest thoughts. He turned from the grays and became Reverence’s left hand demon. He still took up residence within the cave he always stayed in at the citadel. Many people, including his fiancé Omas, tried to convince him to come back to the light side and to the Grays. Unfortunately, his mind had been made. Some people, he fought, and some, such as Omas, he tried to convince to join him instead. None of the attempts on either side worked. Gavin, as being the same level in terms of the Shadows as Raziel, attempted to convince Raziel to return. Raziel tried as well to show Gavin the same things he saw and that caused him to change. His hope was for Gavin to join him and rule. They both realized that this was going nowhere and knew that they would soon have to battle. One day, that battle came. They battled, shimmering amongst the rooms, destroying everything. Knowing they needed to get to a private location, the two shimmered to Nazaremos. They were seperated but meet again at the Dark Fortress. The battled continued in the throne room. For over a week the two fought. They took damage far beyond normal limits and hit each other with the hardest Force powers they could. In the end, they both passed out from choking each other. It was unknown how long the two remained unconcious. Raziel awoke first, and with respect for Gavin's power, shimmered him back to Ossus. Gavin returned to the med bay and began healing. New Supreme Shadow Master Some time had past, and a new threat could be felt growing. Gavin knew that Naza was in danger and he went and brought Jade and Tierany to the citadel. Not long after, they recived a hologram of a major battle between Supreme Shadow Master, Raze D'Naga, and Supreme Shadow Demon Reverance. The battle showed the power the two had as they fought on Naza Minor. Naza Prime could be seen rising behind Raze and Nazaremos behind Reverance. The two gave it everything, destroying each other as well as the three planets. The Supreme powers were passed to Gavin and Raziel and the Shadow planets were no more. A New Direction Asgard and the Jen Jidai As the threat of the Sjadows faded, everyone in the Citadel began to go their own way for a while. Gavin decided to expand his knowledge of other Force users and came across the Dark jedi. He came to Asgard, and ended up straight in a lecture with Woede Ravage on not relying in the Force. After the tlecture, he met up with Jen Jidai C'thulu Plaga. After talking to him, he recommended Gavin to be trained under Woede Ravage. Woede taught him many things, and helped him develop a Force power that he had used in his battle against Raziel. He found a home here and knew he couldn't leave. Stolen Family While he was training at Asgard, his family lived in their new home. But all wasn't happy. A Shadow wolf came and captured his family. He was unable to get to them in time. He returned to Asgard and called out to C'thulu to come to him. He then told him of what had happened. C'thulu understood the situation and agreed to train Gavin and take it to the extreme. C'thulu taught him to control his fear, anger, hate, and rage and channel it into his attack and make him stronger. A few months had past, and Gavin finally found them. Where they were had aged them. Tierany had aged from three years old to fifteen in just a few months and his wife had been totured the enitre time, being just kept barely alive until Gavin found them. She died in his arms and he took Tierany back with him. Leaving her on Ossus and returning to Asgard, he continued his training to become a Jen Jidai. Becoming a Jen Jidai Soon, Gavin was ready for his trials. He faced all the Jen Jidai and the tasks they had for him. It proved to be one of the hardest things he had to go through, but his training payed off as he passed and asended to the title Jen Jidai. He became well known amongt the Dark Jedi in Asgard and well respected. The Final Battle Once again, Reverence threatened the Grays, but in a new manner. He was brought back to life and sought balance and a truce with the Gray, giving them the choice of joining him or dying by his hand. A treaty was made at first. But eventually was broken. Raziel, had grown practicaly insane in the darkness, killing without mercy and for sheer enjoyment. Gavin couldn't allow Raziel to act that way any longer. He broken his end of the truce by fighting Raziel, in attempt to revive the old Raziel. The battle took place on a barren plain. It lasted over a week like the last battle they had. Gavin did everything he could in the fight to wear Raziel down enough to help him rmember who he was. It took everything, even going to a power greater than Gavin's body could handle to bring him down. He finished the fight, but not without cost. The power was too great for his body to handle. His heart, mind, and spirit, were ready for it, but being his body was not, it broke down and Gavin died. Dead and Back Again Revived Gavin held tightly to his passion to live and protect his friends that he was able to find a way back to the Living Plain. It took a year to pull his body back together, only for it to undergo some changes. His physical appearence, Force Presence, and voice all changed. Becoming Shadow "There is no road,no simple highway,between the dawn and the dark of night. And if you go, no one may follow, for that path is for your steps alone...." -Gavin as Shadow Gavin returned, stonger and with new abilities. He had a new purpose to bring balance within others. He could no longer intefer with the others at the Gray Citadel and the new conflict that brewed between the Shadows and Gray once again. He returned to Asgard, and only revealing himself to a few people, he watched over Asgard and tested a select few, mainly the ones for were now dating both his daughters, who had found their way to Asgard. He began training some of the students as the first apprentices he had ever had. Gavin Returns With each day that passed, Gavin wished to return to being Gavin, and no longer Shadow, but he had to wait. Each person began to have certain situations that allowed him to reveal himself to until each person had seen who he was. He finally, took off the fake identity and took up his name once again. Wanderer Again With time, the Dark Jedi that were in Asgard under Cthulu Plaga left the temple and the Jen'Jidai loyal to him as the leader spread to the spands of the universe. After the death of his recent love, Niera, Gavin wanders the universe, occasionally watching over what remains of Asgard. His goals continue to be him as one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy. =Personality= Before death Gavin was serious and didn't get into much fun activities or anything that gave much happiness. After returning from the dead as Shadow, he was cryptic and mysterious. Taking his name again, he has become cocky, but isn't overconfident in his abilities or underestimating his opponents. =Appearence= Gavin is 5'11" and average size, but very defined muscular wise, making him appear hard as diamonds. He has mid-back length silver hair. His eyes are completely black with silver irises. He wears black pants tucked into black boots, black belt, no shirt, and a black trenchcoat that has silver phrik on the shoulders. He has vampire fanged teeth, and small claws in the place where his fingernails should be. On his back is a patch of skin like that of a reptile's. It sits between the shoulder blades just below the neck and has a small strip following down his spinal cord. Starting at his forearms are Shadow tattooes that go up his arms, arch over the reptile skin, and run in two strips down his back parallel to the repilte strip. =Romances= *Jade (wife, dead) *Ebon Hawk (liked but was taken) *Traycn Dar'mandavod (Never told) *Nieraque Bastion (dead) =Force Powers= Though strong in the Force, Gavin directed most of his time, studying combat and how to work without the Force. He is a master at the core powers. Other powers he has mastered are: *Force Lightning *Electric Judgement *Force Concealment *Force Cloak *Force Storm(lightning) *Force Stasis Field *Force Drain *Life Absorb *Force Flight *Alter Envoirnment *Crucitorn *Tapas *Breath Control =Combat Forms= Gavin is a master at all seven combat forms, Jar'Kai', Double bladed lightsaber combat, lightwhip, Telekinetic lightsaber combat, Sokan, Shien, Mounted lightsaber combat, Trispzest, and Trakata. He even went and Formed his own lightsaber form, Khaotic Reign: Art of the Swinging Blades. =Weapons= Gavin has carried many different lightsaber in his time. As a Jen Jidai, he carried four single hilt lightsabers, a saberstaff, two WESTAR 34 blasters and ten small throwing knives. After returning to life he carries his saberstaff and a newly built lighsaber Kolk Illuminatie Name: Kolk Illuminatie (Depth’s Illumination) Hilt length: 20 inches The hilt is made of Cortosis. It’s a double-bladed lightsaber. It’s mainly black with silver indents. In three separate columns are the symbols for Balance and Peace by the Jedi, Sith, and Shadow. They are stacked on above the other according to their origin. They symbols lie in the same place on both sides of the hilt. Focusing crystals: In one side the main crystal is a silver(light) Shadow crystal giving the blade a brilliant silver glow. The other’s main crystal is a black(dark) Shadow crystal giving the other blade a deep black glow. Two other crystal’s used in focusing the blade are Krayt Dragon pearls, increasing the blades power, and Firkrann crystals, giving the blades electrical currents to the blades. Customizations: At the top of each end are four small claw-like blades that extend three mm above the end. At each end are buttons when pushed extend two Ax-like blades at each end, making it a deadly weapon even when not activated. The center can be turned and pulled apart. It can serve as two individual lightsabers or, which is normal when first pulled apart, is attached by a chain. It can then be used as a whip or fought with by the chains. Special Features:It is meant to focus the energy of the user in a sense of balance. It is also set that it can't be used by anyone without it being offered by the maker. It also won't be as powerful. Shadow Soul Name: Shadow Soul Hilt: Size- 10 inches Specs- The hilt is made of Phrik and Beskar making it much lighter than Cortosis. The color of the hilt is a shadowy black to match the shadows. Ergarved on the hilt is the ancient Shadow rune for balance entangled with the ancient Nagarein rune for balance in a silver. The four small claw that reach over the hilt represent the light side and the Jedi, the dark side and the Sith, the between and the Gray Jedi and Dark Jedi, and the last for the Shadows. There is a soft but strong leather for a hand grip. As long as the grip doesn't lighten, the leather won't allow it leave the users hands. The metal in the hilt has been mixed with Gavin's blood, tying it to him. Emmiter Matrix: The emmiter is a custom Shock Emmiter. The difference between this emmiter and the original designed by Omas and Gavin used in his Tandem Saber is that this one looks like a thin diamond with a circle plating around the center. When one looks into the lens of the saber, the upper half of the diamond shape can be seen. The shock emmiter releases an electrical current through the blade much like the Firkrann cystal, making it devistating for droids and can cause some damage to a person's nervous system. Powercell: The power cell is an upgraded Diatium power cell, known as a Ultimate Diatium power cell. This increases the blades power even more than the regualr power cell and allows greater damage. Lens: The lens was formed from the sands of the shore of both D'Naga and Nazarence, giving it a shadowy color. It buldges at the top and curves back at the edges slightly. Drops of water a froze over the lens and sanded and polished down to give it a smooth feel. The lens creates a thin yet very strong blade. The lens is known as a Frozen Shadow lens. Power Systems: The cycling field energizers were extended slightly and broaded to allow more power flow for a stronger blade, The blade energy channe' was upgrade as well as the energy modulation circuits to handle the increase power and custom upgrades of the saber Focusing Crytsals: Lorrdian Gemstone- Allows the user to better able to read the actions of their opponent Kaiburr Crystal- Increases the power of the saber, bringing out the saber's full ptoential, and helps assist Gavin's Lightning abilites Kasha Crystal- Clears the user's mind from distractions even in intense combat. Primary Crystal: A Dark Shadow crystal and a Light Shadow crystal merged together to form as shadowy colored crystal. It, too, is enfused with Gavin's blood. This finally touch makes this saber a Soul Saber as well as a Shadow Saber. Blade: The blade is a dual pulse of black and silver. Coming from the shock emmiter, the blade was electricity running through it. It is 3 1/2 feet long and is a very defined blade as it appears as a regular sword, just glowing. Interestingly, the blade is somewhat transparent showing his acension from death to the living once again. the electricity has a solid appearence though. Special Features: The most noticable special feature is that it has no activation button. Being tied to Gavin as a soul saber, it ignites on his command from his mind, making it completely useless to others. Demon Strike A massive broad sword made of cortosis. The hilt is made of bones taken from demons dipped in Beskar. =Author's notes= A fun character to have made and grown with many of the RPers involved with the Gray of Ossus and Sith of the Bimmisaari Academy, and the Shadows. Category: Characters Category: Dark Jedi Category: Males